27th Drive Workhouse
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: People go missing and often end up in brothels. One is called 27 Drive Workhouse where only the rich and wealthy can pay for such prizes. Arthur was stolen and forced to give his body up to those who pay the highest. Francis wants his love back. Can he?


**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Arthur could barely understand what was going on when he felt the top of bottle pressed to his lips. The smell of alcohol was there. Without much thought he drank it slowly, feeling some drip down his chin. It was pulled away and a towel cleaned it away before the bottle returned. Drinking until he felt more dizzy then he should have he stopped and swayed in his sitting position.

Blinking slowly he looked up at lips that smirked at him before trying to get him to drink more. He took a few more sips and then stopped and let out a soft groan.

"Come on, sweetie, just a little more and then you can stop."

But he didn't want anymore. He was full and his stomach was starting to hurt, yet the bottle returned and he opened his mouth to drink a few more. Stopping he coughed up a little but of it and clumsy tried to cover his mouth. Hands reached for him and dried his face gently.

"Can't hold anymore, sweetie?" The stranger asked. "Are you full?"

Nodding once Arthur almost fell forward. When he was caught, he was lifted up and he vaguely remembered the man telling the bartender he was going to take him home. Wait, did he come here with anyone? No? Yes?

The next thing Arthur knew he was being carried into a room and set down on a desk. Sitting with his legs clumsily under him he looked up at the person who was looking down at him with interest. Words exchanged and then he was picked up again and taken away.

"The boss likes you, sweetie. That's good."

"…huh…?"

As they walked Arthur could barely make out anything besides the brown wooden walls or the smell of food that came form somewhere.

Then he was in water. It was warm and his body was being washed. Now worried he cried out softly and confused. Someone held him down and other hands washed him.

"It's alright, sweetie, their just cleaning up. There that's good, huh?"

Being dried made him feel more panicked but his drunken state overrode his thinking processes. Suddenly he felt something around his neck. Touching it he felt it was a dress collar and tie. Not shirt to in. next his arms grabbed and cuffs added, before something tied against his waist. Looking down he touched the black apron a little as someone lifted his leg to put socks and a boot on him that stopped three inches below the knee.

Next he was carried yet again and set down in a room on a bed. The last thing he heard was someone telling him that he had better rest because soon he would start first say of work. Laying down he started to drift off to sleep when the door opened and someone came into the room.

Outside the room others cringed as their new 'co-worker' started screaming.

* * *

"Where are you going, sweetie?"

Arthur looked up as he walked down the stairs. "I'm hungry and I finished my work."

The man smoking a cigarette looked him up and down. "Fine. Hurry it up. There a lot of people tonight you might be needed."

"….Okay"

Arthur made his way to the kitchen were many people were cooking and getting food ready. The chef noticed him and yelled at everyone to keep busy and walked over to him, handing him a small bowel of soup and some bread.

"There you are. Are you alright?"

"Of course not. I've been stuck in this hell hole for two years. Ah, it's delicious thank you."

"Your welcome. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"It's alright… I know that everyone here is being blackmailed and the rest of us who work… like that are bought and paid for. Thank you Michael, I will eat in my room."

Turning he saw a few more coming down for food. He said hello to them before going up the stairs. It had been hard when he found out why he was here. His parents got into debt. They had one child. They sold him as brothel worker. It sounded nicer then it was, which he was basically a sex slave. Anyone who wanted to buy him could. He got no money but sometimes the med liked to give you money and could save that hopelessly hoping to one day buy yourself free.

It had been so painful and still was at times. He didn't have anywhere to go or to hope for someone to come and get him. When he had confronted the boss that he wasn't in debt with him and that he was twenty one should be see free.

However they made a deal with his loving father and mother and he was stuck here. Once he thought of escaping but once Arthur saw what happened to someone who did he knew better then to even try it. Going up the stairs again as he took a few more bites of his food he thought about saving more to get free.

"Hurry up, sweetie. You got a costumer waiting."

Sighing he set his food down and rinsed his mouth out and brushed it. Straightening his clothes, which was a sad excuse for clothes. It barely cover his lower half and thank god that at lest left him cover himself with black slip on shirts when he wasn't with a costumer. Slipping said shorts off he went into the room.

* * *

The walk through town was nice. Francis wasn't one to go t places like this but he was looking for his friend who disappeared over four years ago. Antonio had come here for vacation when he vanished. Something was not right. he continued his search who could have taken him.

It was no secret that Antonio was very attractive and they had been rumors about people disappearing here and then shipped of to this country to be sold in brothels. Others said parents of family would sell their own children- as long as they were of legal age to the Brothel house.

Walking into the place he acted calm with a small smirk on his face. He was greeted by a woman who stood at a desk dressed in what looked like a lawyer type suit.

"Welcome, Sir. What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for a good time. Are they all checked?"

"Of course. Our staff is checked every three days and we require a blood test form those who come in. If you'll come with us and get us what we need then we can provide you with what you want. And may I ask how you will pay?"

"Doesn't the name Bonnefoy mean anything?"

"Oh! Oh of course! Would you like anything well you wait? Water-?"

"Wine. Now would wouldn't have an foreign males for a nights sale?"

"Oh, yes! I will get you a menu."

'Disgusting.' Francis thought as he rolled up his sleeves for the needle. "Thank you."

Soon she came back with a book in her hands. It was about an inch thick. He opened it and felt his stomach drop at the poor souls in it. All with lovely and beautiful features. Carefully going over pages he felt sick. The eyes was the hardest to look at. All of them drooping or looking away and some just looking at the camera with hopeless eyes.

As he went over it he got to the twenty second page and stopped. There… no it couldn't be. No, not Arthur… not his collage boyfriend his family and his own made them break up. But those eyes were unmistakable.

The Emerald eyes, those eyebrows and that hair. "Mon cher…"

"Hurry up and wash him off! We got a wealthy costumer here and he want's him!"

"Ow, your hurting me!" Arthur cried out as more hot water was dumped on him. "Ow… ow! Please stop!"

"What's going on here? Leave him alone! I'll wash him off you go get the room ready! You are right sweetie?"

Looking up at the man he looked away. "Of course not. I'll never be okay here. Someone want's me and paid for me for the whole night. They just tore me from someone else and threw me in this hot water and started scrubbing like their lives depended on it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it here!"

Warm water fell on him. "Shh… it's the way life is here. Now come on let's dry you off and get you into your clothes."

"Some clothes… just trash like me…"

"Don't cry, sweetie, they don't like red puffy eyes."

Once dressed Arthur was placed in the room. He cried a little more before getting on the bed. No one liked to be punished here. Spreading his legs he laid on down like Indian style and the other up with his knee up and leaning on one hand a little ways back and the other of his other arm reaching up to touch the back of his neck.

A blond fold added to the mix made him even want to shake. If you couldn't see who it was then it could be a beater. Breathing slowly he waited.

* * *

**Horrible story I know... Sorry at it's poor story line and plot... good? bad? **


End file.
